1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an audio mixing console for processing a plurality of audio channels, in each of which a plurality of audio functions are to be performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, audio mixing consoles have been based on discrete technology with audio signal processing modules connected together in a desired relationship and then controlled by manually operable switches on the console. However, traditional audio mixing consoles have a number of disadvantages including their physical size, the total number of manually operable controls (fader, potentiometers, switches, etc.), and the relative inflexibility of the overall arrangement. Typically, audio mixing consoles provided of the order of 128 channels, in each of which gain, equalisation and other audio processing functions can be performed, with a dedicated channel fader provided for each channel. In addition each channel may require about 100 parameter adjustments (e.g. gain, equalisation filter frequencies, etc.,) and buttons for controlling particular operating modes such as a solo mode to enable the monitoring of a single channel. This means that a full console will include a very large number of faders, buttons, control knobs, etc.
Accordingly, it has been proposed to provide an audio mixing console comprising a front panel including a plurality of user operable controls for controlling different audio signal processing functions and a digital signal processor for processing audio signals in response to the settings of the user operable controls. It has been proposed to reduce the number of faders by providing a mixing console with a bank of faders which can be allocated to a selected group of channels. It is hoped that such technology can lead to reductions in the overall size of such consoles while at the same time increasing flexibility. However, a disadvantage of such technology is the removal of the direct physical relationship between the actual audio functions and interconnections and user controls of the mixing console and the processing of those functions. For example, a problem arises how to arrange for the interconnection of the audio processing stages in an audio processing channel, bearing in mind that there are many such processing channels to be defined and they are not physically wired together as in a conventional audio mixing console.